Google Chrome
Google Chrome (commonly known simply as Chrome) is a freeware web browser developed by Google LLC.13 It was first released on September 2, 2008 for Microsoft Windows, and was later ported to Linux, macOS, iOS and Android. Google Chrome is also the main component of Chrome OS, where it serves as a platform for running web apps. Google releases the majority of Chrome's source code as the Chromium open-source project;1415 however, Chrome itself is proprietary software.1613 One component that is not open-source is the built-in Adobe Flash Player (that Chrome has disabled by default since September 201617). Chrome used the WebKit layout engine until version 27. As of version 28, all Chrome ports except the iOS port use Blink, a fork of the WebKit engine.181920 As of 2018, StatCounter estimates that Google Chrome has a 66% worldwide usage share of web browsers as a desktop browser.21 It also has 56% market share across all platforms combined,22 because it has over 50% share on smartphones; and thus Chrome is the most used browser in virtually all countries (most exceptions in Africa).23 Its success has led to Google expanding the "Chrome" brand name on various other products such as Chrome OS, Chromecast, Chromebook, Chromebit, Chromebox and Chromebase. T-Rex In Chrome, when not connected to the Internet and an error message displaying "There is no Internet" is shown, on the top, an "8-bit" Tyrannosaurus rex is shown, but when pressing the space bar on a keyboard, mouse-clicking on it or tapping it on touch devices, the T-Rex instantly jumps once and dashes across a cactus-ridden desert, revealing it to be an Easter egg in the form of a platform game.200201202203 The game itself is an infinite runner, and there is no time limit in the game as it progresses faster and periodically tints to a black background. A school Chromebookadministrator can disable the game.204 History Google CEO Eric Schmidt opposed the development of an independent web browser for six years. He stated that "at the time, Google was a small company," and he did not want to go through "bruising browser wars." After co-founders Sergey Brin and Larry Page hired several Mozilla Firefox developers and built a demonstration of Chrome, Schmidt admitted that "It was so good that it essentially forced me to change my mind."24 In September 2004, rumors of Google building a web browser first appeared. Online journals and U.S. newspapers stated at the time that Google was hiring former Microsoft web developers among others. It also came shortly after the final 1.0 release of Mozilla Firefox, which was surging in popularity and taking market share from Internet Explorer, which was suffering from major security problems.25 Announcement The release announcement was originally scheduled for September 3, 2008, and a comic by Scott McCloud was to be sent to journalists and bloggers explaining the features within the new browser.26 Copies intended for Europe were shipped early and German blogger Philipp Lenssen of Google Blogoscoped27 made a scanned copy of the 38-page comic available on his website after receiving it on September 1, 2008.28 Google subsequently made the comic available on Google Books29 and mentioned it on their official blog along with an explanation for the early release.30 The product was allegedly named "Chrome" because Google wanted to minimize the chrome of the browser,31 though this meaning was added somewhat post-hoc, the 'codename' before release apparently chosen from a connotation of speed.32 Category:Browsers